


Come on walk back with me, you’ll see it’s better when there’s two

by Mad_Hatt3r



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Hatt3r/pseuds/Mad_Hatt3r
Summary: One shot set before things went pear shaped





	Come on walk back with me, you’ll see it’s better when there’s two

‘Will be late’

The text is missing it’s usual warmth and Sophie just knows instantly that the case that Paula has been working hard on for weeks has not received the desired outcome. There is no other explanation she can think of for the message to be short, abrupt and without its usual warmth and kiss. Her heart sinks into her stomach, her girlfriend has dedicated every possible hour to this particular client. Even their interactions over the past week have been greatly reduced, only occasional texts here and there, as Paula spent every available minute poring over statements and prep work. It’s Friday and although she knows its selfish Sophie is disappointed, she had presumed a positive outcome and had been looking forward to going out tonight. A nice meal, some drinks and spending quality time together was now looking like it was to be put on hold. 

‘Ok I’ll see you later, can’t wait Xx’

It’s the truth she’s missed Paula so much that all she wants is to wrap her arms around the brunette and snuggle into her warm hold. It feels like such a long time since they shared any real quality time together that even if her girlfriend is likely to be upset, for Sophie, the end of her shift can’t come soon enough. 

—- 

Now that she’s here and finished the doubt is starting to set in. She’s hoping Paula won’t think that she’s been too forward in her plan to help her relax this evening. Sophie’s aware her girlfriend is likely to be in a terrible mood but she doesn’t want to make it any worse. Paula has a temper, when she’s angry she retreats into herself the only sign of discontent is sarcastic commentary and a cutting scowl. Usually Sophie can break the melancholy mood but today she fears that even the prospect of a home cooked meal and quality time together won’t manage to distract from the days events. 

Hearing the key turn in the lock Sophie gives herself a panicked once over. Pushing her hair behind her ears she smooths down the front of her dress, it’s a simple grey knit but with her thick tights and ankle boots it allows her to obtain the smart casual look quite well. Looking around the pristine kitchen she double checks that she hasn’t left anything out of place. The cottage pie she has made is cooking in the oven filling the kitchen with a wonderful aroma. There are two glasses of red wine poured and the table has already been set. 

The front door opens and then closes, she can hear the steady click of heels on the polish wood floors as her girlfriend makes her way through the hallway. For a moment the thought flickers through her mind that she may not be entirely welcomed with open arms when her girlfriend realises she’s here. The key she has used to let herself in with had been given to her in case of emergency’s and she isn’t quite certain that Paula will see today as something to list under that category. As she steps into the kitchen; her trench coat and bag in one hand, her briefcase in the other, Sophie feels her chest expand with warmth. It has been too long. 

Paula puts her things down on the side table, with her hair covering her face she hasn’t seen her yet and Sophie decides to make her presence known so that she can get a proper look at her gorgeous girlfriend.

“Hey”

Paula’s head snaps towards her and as Sophie gets a good look at her love, who she hasn’t seen in over a week, the warmth that had washed over her is quickly replaced with concern. Paula looks worn, tired, defeated. Her eyes are rimmed red and her mascara and eye liner have smudged down her cheeks. She looks lost and vulnerable, a side Sophie has never seen before and Sophie’s heart clenches at the evidence of her lovers tears. She cannot remain still and she moves towards Paula with her arms outstretched. 

“Oh babe” 

“What are you doing here?” 

It stops Sophie in her tracks, those words are abrasive. This is not her loving girlfriend talking this is Paula Martin, Independent Solicitor and Sophie knows instantly that she needs to tread carefully. When she looks into the brown eyes she knows so well she can see the fire burning, the vulnerability has disappeared, that weakness hidden away. 

“I thought I would come over early, there’s a cottage pie in the oven and a glass of wine waiting for you” 

“That doesn’t explain why you are here in my house” 

“I let myself in so that I-“ 

“That key was for emergency’s only” 

“Listen-“ 

“Not so that you could invade my home, my space whenever you felt like it!” 

“Are you going to let me finish?!” 

Sophie waits for silence before she takes a deep breath and calmly begins to explain. 

“From your text it sounded like you needed me, I presumed your case hadn’t gone well and-” 

“You thought I would lose?!” Paula steps forward, rage in her features and Sophie has to will away her own frustration. It won’t do any good for them both to be angry. 

“I put everything into this case Sophie, everything! Are you telling me that you didn’t think I was capable of winning!?” 

Sophie can barely believe the accusations being thrown at her, she almost wants to laugh in disbelief. 

“No of course not! Since we began seeing each other you have never sent a text like the one you sent today. I presumed the worse and if that’s not the case then I’m sorry but something has clearly upset you. Whatever it is I just want to help that’s why I’m standing here in your home with tea in the oven trying to be supportive!” 

As she speaks she watches as Paula deflates in front of her, the fire has diminished and tears build in her eyes once more. 

“Oh Sophie...” 

A sob escapes her lips and this time Sophie doesn’t hold back in two strides she has Paula in her arms cradling her close as her girlfriend sobs heavily into her shoulder. Paula shakes and trembles with the force of her anguish and Sophie feels a lump form in her throat. 

“He got away with it Sophie, how could they let him get away with it” 

She doesn’t know the full details, it would be a breach of client confidentiality, but from the snippets of conversation she has overhead she had gathered enough information to assume it was a severe case of domestic violence and Paula was representing the victim. Sophie knows there is nothing she can say that will make this any better instead she stands there offering silent support, one hand stroking up and down her girlfriends back to soothe her. 

“It isn’t your fault” 

She doesn’t know that, not really, but she also knows how much work and dedication has gone into this case. 

“I should have done more” 

“You worked every hour possible on that case babe”

Sophie wishes she could take away the guilt, Paula’s breath is coming in sharp gasps as the heavy sobs continue. 

“Shhh shhh you need to calm down” 

Sophie cradles Paula’s head in her hand and sways from side to side murmuring words of comfort in her ear. The sobs begin to lessen the shaking reducing to minor tremors as the aftershocks ripple across tense shoulders.

“I’m sorry” 

By the time Paula speaks Sophie’s arms have begun to cramp but she doesn’t move instead she presses a kiss to brunette hair before speaking lowly. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for” 

“I do I was awful, I’m sorry for snapping, for seeming ungrateful when you’re being a brilliant girlfriend” 

Sophie pulls back so that she can wipe away the remaining tears from Paula’s face. Having cried so much most of her makeup has washed away and she looks more open without it. It’s the first time Sophie has seen Paula almost fresh faced, the few times she’s stayed over they usually fall into bed fully clothed although they do not stay that way for long. In the morning she usually leaves as Paula goes for a shower so she can be home to get ready for work. 

“God I must look a right state”

“You look breathtaking” 

Paula blushes heavily but Sophie does not regret the honest response. It’s true she feels honoured to see this side of her girlfriend, she doesn’t want her to be embarrassed. 

“You are a charmer Sophie Webster” 

“Does that mean you’re happy to spend your evening with a Cottage Pie, a bottle of red and a brunette who just wants to snuggle?” 

She smirks while wriggling her eyebrows expecting a sarcastic response. Instead she’s blown away by the simple honest answer she receives. 

“That sounds perfect” 

It’s Sophie’s turn to blush and she fixes her gaze over Paula’s shoulder avoiding inquisitive eyes. 

“You go and get your slobs on and I’ll plate up yeah?” 

“Yes” 

Before she leaves her arms Paula presses a loving kiss to her cheek and Sophie flushes warm at the tenderness. It’s nice to be able to look after her girlfriend this way. With the age gap Sophie had been fearful that Paula would not be as receptive to her offering comfort and support. 

When Paula comes back down she’s in a pair of tight fitting black yoga pants and a slouchy jumper. It’s the most relaxed Sophie has seen Paula and her mouth goes dry at the sight. Even in her slob clothes her girlfriend is gorgeous. 

“Close your mouth dear” 

Sophie can feel her cheeks burning as Paula just laughs before taking a seat. 

“This looks amazing Sophie” 

“I hope it’s tastes alright” 

She scoops up a forkful but does not eat instead she watches Paula as she takes a bite. Her face shows nothing but enjoyment and it fills Sophie with pride and relief. 

“Darling this is lovely” 

The time passes quickly as they enjoy their meal it shocks Sophie when she realises they have already consumed two bottles of wine. She has kept conversation light and easy regaling Paula with funny tales about the restaurant and old stories about Rosie and her many mishaps. As they have talked the tension that was so obvious in Paula has lessened and Sophie internally congratulates herself on a job well done. After Paula let’s out a particularly loud yawn she smiles softly at her girlfriend as she stands.

“Shall we move to the living room?” 

—-

Sophie was doing everything she could to keep her concentration on the screen in front of her. They had decided to relax in front of a film, Paula looking too exhausted for anything else but refusing to go to bed. For the past twenty minutes her girlfriend has been a dead weight against her back she’s pressed up tightly against her after Paula insisted on being the big spoon. It’s a position that Sophie loves but right now it’s pure torture. Paula’s slow measured breaths are ghosting across her earlobe, the sensation causing her thighs to clench and lust to ripple through her veins. Her ears are particularly sensitive she loves nothing more than when Paula pulls her earlobe into her mouth nibbling gently before she sucks hard. Shaking her mind free of those particular thoughts she tries to concentrate on the television again but she knows she’s fighting a losing battle as her body begins to tense. 

“What’s the matter?” 

Husky with sleep and whispered directly into her ear Sophie can’t help but let out a silent moan as her back becomes ram rod straight. She can feel herself becoming wet and she chastises herself, she’s behaving like a horny teenager. Before she can begin to formulate a reply Paula begins to chuckle lowly and Sophie blushes hard. 

“Oh I see, is this turning you on darling?” 

“....” 

“So responsive, so wonderfully responsive” 

That sinful tongue begins to trace her earlobe and Sophie turns quickly in Paula’s arms putting a stop to the slow torture. 

“You are exhausted” 

“Tirednesss doesn’t stop me from wanting you my dear”

Those long dexterous fingers wrap around her wrist and Sophie’s breath hitches as her hand is guided downwards until she’s cupping heat. She groans loudly as Paula gasps breathily in reply and it takes everything in Sophie’s power to not rip Paula’s clothes off. 

“Don’t you want me?” 

“I don’t think I will ever not want you” 

Paula blushes and Sophie presses a tender kiss to her lips as her fingers trace the waistband of her pants. 

“Then show me” 

With those words whispered against her kiss swollen lips all restraint is broken through as easily as a hot knife through butter. Sophie clashes their lips together groaning as Paula’s tongue tangles with her own. 

“I’ve missed you”

Sophie moves pressing kisses along the column of Paula’s throat, sucking momentarily on her pulse point. It pulls a deep moan from her girlfriend and she smiles wickedly. 

“I’ve missed you too Babe” 

Sophie winks as she smirks, moving she pulls Paula upwards so that she’s sitting upright before she slides down so that she’s kneeling on the floor between Paula’s legs. Placing her hands on Paula’s thighs she squeezes gently chuckling when her girlfriend raises one eyebrow in response. 

“And just what are you doing down there?” 

“Depends babe what have you missed most my mouth or my fingers?” 

The look in Paula’s eyes turns loaded and Sophie continues to smirk cockily, whichever Paula picks Sophie is going to worship the woman in front of her and oh is she going to enjoy it. 

“... mouth” 

It’s whispered and her girlfriend is actually blushing but Sophie is already shifting, easing those fitted yoga pants down her girlfriends legs, manoeuvring her with no resistance. 

“Move forwards” 

She pulls Paula so that she’s perching on the edge of the leather sofa before she wraps around Paula’s shoulders, pressing against her body as she pulls her into a heated kiss. It’s messy and needy, her core clenching in response to Paula’s hips that are begin to arch against her stomach. When she pulls back to look into Paula’s eyes the lust blown pupils almost make her growl and she rakes her nails over bare thighs. 

“I’m going to make you come so hard, you’ll forget about everything apart from how good my mouth feels on your hot, wet pussy” 

“... Jesus Sophie” 

“How good my tongue feels against your pulsing clit” 

Paula is practically keening, she’s pressing hard against her stomach and Sophie clenches her abs giving her some of the friction she so desperately craves. Her girlfriend loves a bit of dirty talk, her sophisticated well educated lawyer becomes a hot mess whenever Sophie whispers naughtily into her ear. 

“Please Darling” 

“Please what?” 

Her fingers have inches upwards lightly grazing where Paula wants her the most. It’s torture at its finest and Sophie revels in it. 

“Make me come” 

Placing one last bruising kiss to swollen lips Sophie begins to make her way down to her intended destination. As soon as Paula’s glistening folds come into view Sophie cannot hold back. She swipes a slow stripe from entrance to clit moaning at the heady taste. Paula groans loudly in response and Sophie latches her lips around her clit sucking hard as she squeezes trembling thighs. 

“Oh ... oh ... yes Soph” 

Moving with purpose Sophie curls her tongue with gusto, Paula is so hot and wet that her own core is throbbing from just how turned on she is becoming pleasuring her girlfriend. She fights hard against the urge to touch herself instead focusing on the beautiful woman writhing underneath her. 

“You are so wet for me” 

She explores every fold, every bit of hot flesh her tongue can reach she touches with slow deliberate strokes working Paula closer and closer to the edge she knows she craves. A firm hand settles onto the back of her head, long fingers grasping at her hair. Sophie smirks as she feels Paula arch hard just as her fingers tighten their hold. 

“More Sophie please” 

Chuckling deeply Sophie pauses her ministrations momentarily, ignoring the quiet wail that Paula lets out when her tongue ceases its movement. She brings one hand to Paula’s sex sliding two fingers as deep as she can into clenching heat. 

“Better babe?” 

“Oh! ... Yes!” 

She begins to thrust firmly, resting her face against Paula’s thigh so that she can watch her girlfriends beautiful face as her orgasm approaches. 

“Sophie..., Sophie I’m so close” 

Taking pity Sophie moves swiftly wrapping her lips around her protruding clit sucking hard while circling her tongue roughly. 

“Yes... Oh yes I’m coming, I’m coming” 

Sophie feels a gush of wetness coat her chin but she doesn’t stop, slowly she lessens the pressure riding Paula through the aftershocks intent on coaxing as much pleasure as she can. 

“You’re so fucking sexy” 

Sophie feels rather than sees a final shudder ripple through Paula’s body and she presses a loving kiss to Paula’s thigh. When Paula collapses down heavily into the couch cushions Sophie moves wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before she presses a heated kiss to her girlfriends lips. 

“I’m not waiting that long again” 

Paula looks at her with heavy eyes confusion and Sophie rolls her eyes before whispering into her lover’s ear making sure to catch her earlobe with her teeth as she does. 

“To touch you, taste you, fuck you” 

“Sophie....” 

It’s a groan and a plea rolled into one and Sophie chuckles wickedly, she loves it when she reduces her articulate lawyer into a boneless mess. Taking pity on her lover, who looks about ready to pass out, Sophie moves so that she can wrap her arms around her love before she stands up. 

“Bed time” 

“I love you” 

It’s so sincere that it causes Sophie’s breath to catch in her throat, she’s heard the words before but they’re not said often and when she hears them her whole being glows with happiness. 

“I love you too” 

Seeing the smile that lights up Paula’s face makes her chuckle softly with affection. Her girlfriend is the most beautiful woman she has ever known and she cannot believe how lucky she is to have her in her life. 

“But you need some sleep” 

“But what about-“ 

“Don’t worry about it yeah, all I want is to climb in bed and go to sleep with you in my arms alright?” 

Paula looks at her with a soft expression and Sophie blushes before she nudges Paula’s side. 

“I just expect to be thoroughly ravaged in the morning” 

Paula’s lets out a laugh before her face becomes serious and she presses a lingering kiss to her lips. 

“Oh darling you can count on it”


End file.
